Quemando Alas de Ángel
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: -Parece ser que el kitsune se te ha escapado de nuevo.Pero realmente, creo q tienes un problema. Mira q meter zorras a tu casa con tu hermano menor en ella.Lo orillaste a q se refugiara en la casa de Gaara. Pobre Naruto lo que tuvo que haber visto para..– Hago lo que se me da la gana con lo que me pertenece. Es mío y como tal no consentiré que lloré en otro lado. Incesto/SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**QUEMANDO ALAS DE ÁNGEL**

Tenía que mostrarse fuerte y sereno. Calmado.

No era la primera vez que al llegar a casa se encontraba con una visita inesperada, y para nada deseable. No seria la única vez que sucediera, y por eso tenia que mantener su temple tranquilo, para que nadie notara el como se destruía poco a poco por dentro al encontrar siempre en la entrada de su casa zapatillas de diferentes mujeres todos los días.

Suspiro, tratando de relajar los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Se repetía una y otra vez "Estoy acostumbrado, ya no duele tanto" pero no podía dejar de doler menos cada vez que sucedía.

Entro como otras veces, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Llegar con paso rápido pero silencioso, y dirigirse sin detenerse a mirar a su alrededor. Solo observando con detenimiento su objetivo, la puerta de su habitación.

Eso seria todo, o eso se supondría. No miraría ni la sala ni el comedor. Se dirigiría con paso veloz por las escaleras y una vez arriba se encerraría en su cuarto y no saldría de ahí hasta que oyera la puerta de entrada cerrarse. No vería nada, no escucharía nada gracias a los audífonos de su computadora encendidos a su máximo volumen, y toda su concentración estaría dirigida a Internet, a aquellas paginas de redes sociales o cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera hacer. Comería hasta entrada la noche, cuando sintiera seguro salir. Y regresaría a su habitación a dormir, para la mañana siguiente levantarse muy temprano asearse, cocinar su bento e irse rápidamente de su casa rumbo a la escuela para con lentitud por fin empezar su día, con tranquilidad. O eso seria hasta que ya no tuviera motivos para no regresar a casa, y repetir lo mismo todos los días.

Deseaba con todas su ganas los fines de semana, esos en que daba gracias a un ente todo poderoso el no tener que estar por dos días en esa casa. Donde con libertad se le permitía no estar ahí y no volver hasta el domingo en la noche. Cuando finalmente después de 5 días por esforzarse por no ser notado, se le era concedido el ser él, con toda libertad.

Se supone que esa era su rutina, no tendría por que cambiar. Estaba planeada con precisión para que así sucediese. Todo meticulosamente organizado para no encontrarse con el otro ser con el que vivía. El que le proveía de techo comida y sustento. Solo una nota en el comedor en las mañanas, otra en el refrigerador. Y listo, esa era toda la interacción que tenia con aquel con el que vivía, y eso era suficiente. Se supone que así seria, como debería suceder. Entonces por que…

¿Por que se encontraba con la escena que trataba de evitar a toda costa?

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, tratando de no rechinar los dientes, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Debía calmarse, enterró sus uñas en sus piernas con fuerza. Inhalo y exhalo todo el aire que era posible, y con todo el orgullo que aun poseía se limito a levantar el rostro.

– Lo siento, no quería interrumpir – Hablo, con voz indiferente – Solo venia por unas cosas que se me olvidaron, me marcharé enseguida.

Si, sabia por que el que su frio y calculado plan se viniera abajo. Era consiente que el que no funcionara esta vez no era mas que causa de su irresponsabilidad, un pequeño momento de estupidez que se aseguraría que no se repitiera.

Un olvido, todo se resumía a eso.

Subió con rapidez las escaleras, entrando a paso veloz a su habitación para tomar aquel estúpido cuaderno de apuntes olvidado. Que en cuanto lo encontrara lo metería en su mochila y saldría de ahí como alma que llevaba el diablo.

– ¡¿Donde demonios lo puse?! – No quería desesperarse, pero era consiente de que si permanecía por un momento mas en esa casa sus sentimientos explotarían. Podía sentir sus ojos calientes, a las lágrimas intentar agolparse en sus cuencas añiles.

Era ridículo el pesar en retirase ahora sin el cuaderno, cuando regreso a casa por haberlo olvidado. Cuando buscando su monedero en la mochila para tomar el tren, no encontró el cuaderno donde tenía una importante tarea que valía mucho para su calificación. De que servía irse si por el habia visto aquello que mas odiaba, lo que ocasionaba que sus entrañas se revolvieran y quisiera vomitar, golpear y ver sangre regada en el piso.

Cuanto más se odiaba de ser él mismo. De para esa persona solo ser un mero objeto, algo que debía permanecer a su lado por obligación y no por gusto. Una responsabilidad molesta. Cuando él tenia esa clase de sentimientos por alguien que no le valoraba, que ni siquiera le importaba.

Tan patético.

Como deseaba que el fin de semana llegara pronto para poder huir de esa casa.

– Y ¿Quién es el chico? – Escucho, en un tono meloso y divertido – ¿Es algún familiar tuyo?

– No es algo que te importe.

–Vamos no seas así, dime.

Como deseaba poder salir de esa casa y no volver nunca.

Sostuvo entre sus manos el cuaderno apretando con fuerza hasta lograr doblarlo. No quería escuchar, no quería ver, no quería sentir. Ya no más, estaba tan cansado.

Se sentía incapaz de salir de su habitación. Abandonar aquellas cuatro paredes que le libraban de ver algo desagradable, pero si no lo hacia…

"Ya estoy acostumbrado, no duele tanto" Se repetía como mantra, una y otra vez en pequeños susurros murmurados a la nada. Huir, y negar era lo mejor que sabia hacer.

Pero la poca determinación que tenia, se esfumaba con aquellos gemidos escapando de la habitación de enfrente. Tan fuertes como nunca antes los escuchara. Si abría su puerta, sus ojos confirmarían de nuevo lo que los ruidos proferían.

No se creía capaz de ver esa escena dos veces en un solo día. Ya no soportaba tanto como antes.

Arranco los audífonos de su PC y los coloco en su reproductor de bolsillo, subió la música lo mas que ese pequeño aparato le permitía y se enfrasco en un mundo de rock, electro y metal. Donde aquellos gemidos no lograban alcanzarle.

Cerró sus ojos, cantando para si aquella tonada desesperada, y con una mano en el pomo de la puerta la abrió para salir corriendo de ahí.

Corriendo y corriendo, sin detenerse hasta que la canción seso. Solo cuando el silencio del aparato se hizo presente detuvo sus pies.

Patético, patético, patético. Era lo que esos sonidos a los que estaba tan acostumbrado a oír decían.

Tan patético. Burlándose.

Marco el numero uno de su celular, cuando la siguiente canción comenzó a reproducirse.

– V-ven por mí – Imploro con voz temblorosa – Por favor ven. Llévame contigo.

– [No llores, enseguida estaré ahí Naruto. Espérame]

–No tardes por favor, date prisa… Gaara.

* * *

– Sabes que no puedes traerlo así como así Gaara. Si él se entera que no esta en la escuela, que es donde debería encontrarse ahora, y que esta aquí contigo… ¿Sabes lo que pasara cierto?

– Si.

– Entonces no entiendo por que lo sigues asiendo.

– Si él no quiere que este conmigo, entonces no debería meter todas esas mujerzuelas a su casa. ¡Debería cuidarlo como se debe! Naruto no se merece tener a alguien como él, como…

– ¡Vasta Gaara! ¡Nos meterás en problemas por tus decisiones arbitrarías! Naruto sigue siendo un menor de edad, y aunque no te guste él tiene su custodia. Será mejor que despiertes a Naruto antes de que la escuela le llame y le diga que no esta ahí. ¡Y entonces enojado venga para acá a armar un alboroto como el de la ultima vez!

– No lo hare Temari.

– ¡Gaara!

– Si quiere pelea, entonces la tendrá. Esta vez no le regresaré a Naruto. Voy a llevarle de comer, no ha querido salir de la habitación desde que llego.

– Gaara una vez te advierto que cuando él venga para acá esta vez no voy a defenderte.

– Lo sé hermana, y te agradezco el que no te metas – Tomo la charola que reposaba en la cocina, para salir de ella y dirigirse a su habitación.

No discutiría mas con su hermana de si estaba bien lo que hacia o no. Solo él podía tratar de entender al adolecente que dormía en su cuarto. Los fantasmas y tormentos que pasaban por su mente. De la misma manera que intentaba comprender a aquel que se decía familiar del rubio. Y el por que de que solo cuando Naruto pisaba su casa, el mayor pareciera notar la falta de presencia del rubio.

– ¡Te ha ganado esta Temari! Jajajaja – Rio Kanguro.

– ¡No le encuentro lo divertido! ¡La última vez incluso a ti te tocaron los golpes que se armaron! – Grito furica, ¿Por qué nadie trataba de comprenderla?

– Cálmate hermanita, esta vez no sucederá eso.

– ¿Y me pregunto como el señor "Lo tengo controlado" lo evitara?

– Fácil – Extendió una tarjeta de presentación – Marca este numero.

– ¿Dónde conseguiste este numero? – Pregunto sorprendida.

– Contactos, contactos. Pero creo que debimos hacer esto desde hace mucho.

* * *

Deep into a dying day _(Sumido en un día agonizante)_

I took a step outside an innocent heart _(Me alejé de un corazón inocente)_

– [Señor, solo le llamábamos para saber por que Naruto no se presento a clases el día de hoy. Estamos preocupados ya que no suele faltar, y como tiene buenas calificaciones que se pueden ver comprometidas por una falta, nos preguntábamos…]

–Ha ha, parece ser que el kitsune se te ha escapado de nuevo. Creo que deberías el plantearte seriamente el tener que cuidarlo, que no eres muy bueno en eso que digamos. Si tu hermano mayor se entera que se volvió a escapar de casa…

– Será mejor que no termines esa frase si no quieres amanecer en el muelle mañana.

– Vamos, no te sulfures. Que no es mi culpa que el kitsune abandonara el nido… de nuevo. ¿Y sabes donde esta? – Miro con detenimiento la cara de su amigo, y no pudo evitar formarse una sonrisa que termino en carcajada cuando comprendió.

– ¿No me digas que se ha vuelto a ir con Gaara? ¿Por eso manejas como un loco desquiciado que la muerte lo persigue?

– Suigetsu – Sentencio con voz fría.

– Ya, ya me callo. Pero realmente Sasuke, creo que tienes un problema. Mira que meter zorras a tu casa con tu hermano menor en ella… Mira que lo orillaste a que se refugiara en la casa de Gaara. Pobre Naruto lo que tuvo que haber visto para…

Suigetsu giro la cabeza, solo por curiosidad. Por ver la expresión de su susodicho amigo desfigurarse por la mención del pelirojo, aquella tan inmutable e inexpresiva, pero lo que vio no pudo más que hacer que un frio recorriera su espina vertical, y no era al único que le paso. Pudo apreciar por el retrovisor como Karin y Jugo les sucedía lo mismo.

Una sonrisa, diferente a aquellas perversas que muchas veces le habia visto…

– Hago lo que se me da la gana con lo que me pertenece. Es mío y como tal no consentiré que lloré en otro lado, tan simple como eso.

…Era mucho más siniestra que eso.

Prepare to hate me for when I may _(Prepárate a odiarme cuando yo pueda)_

This night will hurt you like never before _(Esta noche va a hacerte daño como nunca antes)_

**NOTAS FINALES: **

¡Hi! Un nuevo fic ha nacido… hahahahaha.

No ya enserio, espero les guste. Las edades: Naruto 14 Sasuke y Gaara 22.

Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi son hermanos de Sangre por lo que este fic entra en la categoría de: Incesto con todas las letras. Falta decir que es SasuNaru jojojojo.

Mostraré a un Sasuke un poco oscuro y corrompido (Me encanta!) espero no les enoje como Sasuke tratará a Naruto mas adelante.

La canción es de Nightwish " Wish I had an Angel" (Uso la traducción sin animo de lucro)

Espero sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.

Les mando muchos besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido. Sus ojos -Que seguramente estarían hinchados- le ardían. Estaba oscuro, apenas entre las sombras podía distinguir algo. Un cuarto. Se encontraba acostado en una cama, la cual extrañamente se le hacia cálida, reconfortante y segura. Enterró su rostro en la almohada, obligándose a si mismo a no llorar más. Ya no era un niño, el cual iba a su habitación corriendo para ocultarse en las sabanas. No, hace mucho que dejo de ser un niño, y tal vez ese era el problema de todo.

Los pensamientos pueriles y los sueños idealistas se desvanecieron desde el momento en que lo obligaron a madurar.

No quería seguir sintiendo aquello que desde hace pocos años comenzó a formarse en su pecho, no le gustaba ese sentimiento que le oprimía. Nada solucionaba estando en esa cama hecho un ovillo, pero no podía evitar sentirse seguro ahí. Como desde hace mucho dejo de sentirse en su propia cama, que la veía como un extraño que solo le recibía para dormir, nada mas. Ya no había seguridad para el entre esas lanas de algodón.

Le gustaba estar ahí, el único lugar que hacia que ese apresarte sentimiento no lo terminara asfixiando. Donde podía darse el lujo de recuperar aquello perdido.

– Estas despierto – Susurraron con calma. Una voz tranquila y pacifica que le salvaba de sus más oscuros pensamientos.

–Si– Contesto con voz rasposa, levantándose lentamente de la cama para quedar sentado.

Las suaves mantas se deslizaron de su cuerpo, dejando ver que aun portaba el uniforme escolar. Aquel azul marino que no le gustaba para nada.

–Te he traído algo para cenar. No has comido nada desde que llegaste.

–No enciendas la luz– Suplico, mirando la silueta del mayor que se iluminaba por la luz del pasillo dirigirse al interruptor.

–Claro– Cerró la puerta.

Escucho el ruido del seguro al ser puesto, no pudo importarle menos.

Aquella alta figura caminaba a paso seguro hasta él, con una bandeja de alimentos en una mano.

No recordaba que Gaara fuera tan alto, se preguntaba ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había visto? Había tenido que ser realmente mucho para que el pelirrojo cambiara tanto. Por un momento cuando lo vio parado en aquella esquina no supo que era él. Era tan diferente a como su memoria recordaba ¿Por qué? Ahora Gaara se mostraba ante él mucho más grande, con músculos fornidos y espalda ancha. Con una voz que apenas identifico por teléfono, pero sin duda la misma que le trasmitía seguridad.

No pudo evitar correr a él al verlo con los brazos extendidos, esperándole. Las lagrimas salieron copiosas cuando esos fuertes brazos le rodearon, y el grito ensordecedor de su garganta escapar cuando esas amables palabras salieron de su boca, acariciándole en dulces tonadas al oído tratando calmar a su alma que se rompía en ese momento "Estoy aquí, tranquilo. Estoy contigo, Naruto" ¿Como evitar no aferrarse a ese cuerpo que le trasmitían tanta calma?

No supo cuando paro de llorar, ni se despego del pecho de Gaara. Solo fue consiente de si mismo cuando se vio en esa habitación. En el cuarto de Gaara.

Sintió una de las manos del pelirojo situarse en su mejilla, acariciarla con delicadeza.

–No deberías pensar tanto, el hacerlo te destruye.

–No puedo evitar hacerlo– Llevo su mano a la blanca, colocándola encima, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, sintiendo el confort que le provocaba estar así con él "Su lugar seguro"

–Gaara– Lo llamo con voz tenue, esperando no romper el agradable momento.

–Dime.

– ¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto? ¿Eras así de alto antes?

Levanto su mirada cuando el sonido de la risa del mayor llamo su atención. No comprendía que era tan gracioso, ni el por que Gaara le miraba como diciendo "¿De que hablas?" pero no pudo evitar preguntar. Realmente quería saber, no creía que hubiera pasado tanto para que el ojiverde cambiara tanto.

Supuso que Gaara noto su dilema, y tal vez se debía al puchero que ahora se mostraba en su rostro. Acostumbrados ambos a la oscuridad del cuarto, y a la poca luz del exterior que entraba por la ventana, podía verlo perfectamente. Estaba ahí sentado a un lado de la cama, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mirándole fijamente.

–Se llama madurar, Naruto. Es razonable que creciera, no nos hemos visto por dos años. Tú también has crecido mucho.

Bajo de nuevo su rostro, aquello no le había gustado. Por que desde que comenzó a crecer, todo cambio.

–Dos años– Murmuro, no queriendo volver a soltarse a llorar –Te he extrañado mucho. No sabes cuanto– Tal vez no lo conseguiría, su voz comenzaba a romperse, pero el sentimiento de añoranza se había acrecentado tanto.

Se estremeció cuando los brazos de Gaara le rodearon, abrazándole tan fuertemente que apenas podía respirar. Indudablemente, con ese simple gesto las lágrimas salieron libres. Llorando, llorando finalmente seguro que estando ahí estaba a salvo.

No pudo equivocarse tanto.

Supo que "Su mundo seguro" se derrumbaría, de nuevo. Cuando escucho el derrapar de unas llantas, una voz familiar en las lejanías, acercándose… acercándose peligrosamente hasta donde él estaba.

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente, de una patada hecha a un lado como si no fuera nada. E iluminado de la misma manera que Gaara por la luz del pasillo estaba él, el causante de todo. Vestido de ropas oscuras y mirada amenazante.

–Sasuke-niichan– Sus ojos se abrieron con horror y de su boca apenas salía algún sonido.

– Aparta tus manos de mi hermano Sabaku-no, si no quieres terminar muerto.

–Vaya Uchiha parase ser que no has cambiado nada.

* * *

De un momento a otro la tranquilidad se esfumo como el humo. El dolor que aprisionaba su pecho se expandía como un virus sin detenerse, invadiéndole hasta la más ínfima célula. Se vio sacado a la fuerza del cuarto de Gaara, arrebatado de las agradables sabanas entre gritos y amenazas. Apresado por la mano de su hermano que se cernía a su muñeca con inusitada fuerza.

Sus deseos egoístas por escapar aunque fuera por un momento de aquella casa, habían ocasionado lo que ahora presenciaba, era una guerra.

Palabras malsonantes en el aire, como si fuera lo único que respiraba. En un segundo sin saber como los golpes comenzaron a volar. Tal vez cuando fue aventado con rudeza al interior del auto de su hermano.

* * *

Sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas. Y no era para menos al ver la expresión de Sasuke cuando sin permiso y nada mas le abrieron la puerta, como si fuera el dueño de la casa entro con una dirección en concreto, encontrándose con lo único que lo separaba de su objetivo cerrado. Le sorprendió mucho ver a Sasuke tirar la puerta con una patada, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando el rostro de su amigo se deformo al encontrarse con algo para nada de su gusto. Si, fue en ese momento que supo que en esa noche nada saldría bien. Y por un momento deseo que nada malo le pasase a Naruto.

Miro a Sasuke tratar de contener la ira, de no saltar del lugar en el que se encontraba para no ir a cortarle la yugular al pelirojo que abrazaba al pequeño rubio Uchiha, que miraba a Sasuke como temiendo lo mismo que él.

Suigetsu era consiente que de ponerse feas las cosas Jugo tendría que hacer su trabajo de tratar de contener la ira de Sasuke, siendo el único con un cuerpo descomunal -Muy grande para su gusto- capaz de sostener a Sasuke para que no cometiera ninguna tontería. Seguramente ese era el por que de que el moreno les llamara para que lo acompañaran. Sasuke era consiente que nada bueno saldría de visitar a Gaara, y como Uchiha que era no podía permitirse que la policía se viera inmiscuida como la ultima vez que tuvieron que irse antes de que llegara.

Solo esperaba que esta noche no hubiera viejitas chismosas viendo por sus ventanas con teléfono en mano esperando el momento adecuado para marcar a la policía.

Aunque no seria extraño que hubiera con el ruidero que hizo el auto de Sasuke al llegar.

– Aparta tus manos de mi hermano Sabaku-no, si no quieres terminar muerto– Rugió el moreno. Adentrándose en el cuarto con aire amenazante, dirigiéndose con pasos pesados al pequeño ojiazul que parecía petrificado no creyendo lo que veía.

Y vaya que era razonable que estuviera así. Suigetsu era consiente que el rubio como Uchiha que era tenia carácter y orgullo, pero Sasuke había sido muy bueno para imponerle su presencia al mas pequeño cuando se enojaba. Era un dolor de cabeza aquella familia, y ni siquiera sabía por que tenía como amigos a un par de locos.

–Vaya Uchiha parase ser que no has cambiado nada– Escucho al pelirojo hablar, levantándose lentamente como si tuviera mucho tiempo.

Realmente creía que Gaara estaba loco. De hecho todos a su alrededor lo estaban. A veces creía que era el único cuerdo. Y lo suponía por que veía al Sabaku-no retar de aquella manera a Sasuke.

Gaara al mirar al Uchiha dentro - y llamándolo de manera despreciarte- le sonreía a Naruto con dulzura, el cual cabe mencionar no le miraba. Suigetsu veía como el rubio observaba a Sasuke, sin apartar su mirada, y este detallaba al pequeño. Miradas que se vieron interrumpidas al Gaara situarse en el camino visual del mayor.

–Hazte a un lado Sabaku-no.

– ¿Y qué si no lo hago?

–No te gustara saber la respuesta.

Vaya que Sasuke era bueno, en un segundo y con esa tétrica sonrisa en sus labios se encontraba enfrente de Naruto, que miraba asustado como Gaara se encontraba en el piso con sangre escapándosele del labio.

– ¿¡Por qué golpeaste a Gaara!? ¡Él no hizo nada! – Naruto se levanto de la cama tratando de llegar con el ojiverde. Lanzándole una mirada despreciarte a su hermano mayor.

No pudo más que sorprenderse aun más. El pequeño sacaba las uñas, aunque por su complexión era como un perrito ladrando con la cola entre las patas. Asustado.

–Ni te atrevas a mover ni un solo musculo Naruto. Es su culpa por meterse en mi camino, y también tuya por desobedecerme. ¿Acaso no te había dicho que no te quería cerca de él? ¿O no me escuchaste cuando lo dije?

Miro a Naruto bajar la mirada, frustrado. Oye, oye, eso no se estaba poniendo bien. Trato de mediar entre la situación pero se vio retenido por Karin, que negaba con la cabeza, incluso ella sabia que seria suicidio meterse entre esos dos hermanos. Pero eso era algo que no estaba claro para Gaara, por que se encontraba de pie enfrentando de nuevo a Sasuke.

–No te lo llevaras de aquí– Dijo seguro, parándose en la puerta impidiendo la salida de ambos.

Sasuke solo sonrió mas, sujetando de la muñeca a Naruto para comenzar a caminar con el rubio que parecía tener una batalla mental.

– ¿Tú y quien mas va a impedir que me lleve lo que es mío?

Esa simple frase desencadeno el infierno.

– ¡Naruto no es un objeto del que puedas disponer! ¡Merece algo mejor que un tutor legal como tú, por que ni siquiera puedo catalogarte como su hermano! ¡Solo eres aquel que se supone debe cuidarlo, pero ni eso haces! ¡Solo eres basura al que le gusta el libertinaje!

–Me importa una mierda lo que pienses. Solo te lo voy a advertir una vez más Gaara. No te acerques a Naruto de nuevo.

– ¿Y que pasa si digo que no? Esta vez no voy a permitir que te lo lleves.

–Hmn, quiero ver como me lo vas a impedir Sabaku-no.

–Tu arrogancia te costara caro.

Bien, era un hecho los problemas estaban listos para rugir, y efectivamente fue como una tormenta. Rayos, viento, mucha tempestad.

* * *

Old loves they die hard _(Viejos amores mueren difícilmente)__**  
**_Old lies they die harder_(Viejas mentiras mueren más difícilmente)_

– ¡Ya vasta ustedes dos! –Dijo una voz en tono autoritario.

Asustado, y lo estaba terriblemente. Sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de nuevo.

–Esta bien Naruto.

Levanto el rostro de sus piernas, estirándolas del asiento de atrás para mirar con asombro al hombre que se encontraba enfrente de él. Asintió con la cabeza, limpiándose suciamente las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

– ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Kakashi?

–No tienes por que recibirme así Sasuke. Creo que deberías estar contento de que fuera yo el que contestara esa llamada y no Itachi. ¿Ahora alguien me puede decir que sucede aquí?

–No es algo que te incumba, Kakashi – Se alejo, mirando de manera escalofriante a Suigetsu, recriminándole con ese simple gesto como si hubiera sido él, el que llamara al espantapájaros.

– ¡No he sido yo, te lo juro Sasuke!

–Fui yo Uchiha– Respondió Temari, con el teléfono en mano

–Entonces Sasuke… ¿Qué pasa? – El peliplata observo su alrededor dándose una idea de lo que pasaba, y no le sorprendía como sabia que la mayoría de los presentes entendían.

–No seguiré perdiendo más aquí mí tiempo, he tenido suficiente estupideces por un día– Estaba asqueado de la situación, simplemente estar ahí le sacaba de sus cabales algo que nunca sucedía, y todo tenia un por que.

El rubio se estremeció al ver al mayor acercarse, caminar hasta el auto donde él estaba. No quería estar con él, no quería verlo. Por eso el que llamara a Gaara. Trato de bajar del auto, pero la mirada carbón se lo impedía con una advertencia, que estaba seguro esta vez no quería desobedecer.

– ¡No permitiré que te lo lleves! – Escucho gritar a Gaara.

No quería más, no más. "Su lugar seguro" desaparecía como la ultima vez que estuvo ahí. Exactamente igual.

–Son patéticos tus sentimientos– Sasuke se burlaba, y no pudo estar mas asustado como ese momento, cuando su hermano volteo la mirada de Gaara a él y de él a Gaara. Una mirada aterradora, con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios.

– ¿Acaso le has dicho al Dobe del por que de tu aferrada obsesión de protegerlo de mi? ¿De su hermano?

No entendía a que se refería el azabache, dirigió su mirada a Gaara a través de la ventana de la puerta del auto. Suplicante, pidiéndole con ese mudo gesto que le explicara a que se refería Sasuke.

¿Acaso no era por que Gaara le veía como un hermano menor, como el hermano de su alguna vez amigo? Supo que estaba equivocado cuando la expresión de Gaara cambio, cuando le grito a Sasuke que se callara.

– ¡No sabes lo que dices, Uchiha!

–Vamos Sabaku-no, No le mientas. ¿Acaso no son oscuras tus intenciones con él? ¿Por qué no le dices lo que intentaste hacer hace 6 años?

– ¿Hace 6 años? – Logro hablar por fin.

Y Sasuke solo pudo ensanchar más su sonrisa ante el interés del menor.

–Todos aquí piensan que estoy retorcido, ¿Pero quien es más retorcido de entre tú y yo, Gaara? – Volteo hacia Naruto, con aquellos ojos negros regocijantes.

–Si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso Sabaku-no, no tendría por que decirle a tu adorado niño lo que intentaste hacer esa noche hace 6 años. Solo tú me has obligado a decirle. ¿Ahora me pregunto… Naruto querrá estar a tu lado cuando lo sepa? ¿Qué me dices?

"Ahora Naruto ya no tienes un lugar donde llorar"

I´m in love with my lust _(Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria__**)**_**  
**Burning angelwings to dust_(Quemando alas de Ángel hasta hacerlas ceniza)_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Perdónenme pero no ha sido culpa mía, ¡Enserio! Cuando estaba en pleno apogeo (plenamente inspirada) para el capitulo 2 ¡Que mi computadora decide morir por la patria! He perdido todo mi Yaoi y mis fic's que iba a actualizar, ha sido horrible TT-TT Lo peor es que los últimos no los respalde (Si golpéenme por eso, yo cada vez que me veo en el espejo quiero hacerlo) Así que no he podido escribir, ya que a mi no se me da en escribir en cuaderno, y apenas ayer 25 de mayo me regresaron mi compu de mantenimiento. ¡He pasado casi un mes sin compu! ¡HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE!

Así que ayer me la pase instalando y todo eso (por que la reformatearon) y hoy cuando abrí mi Correo vi sus comentarios, y me dije hoy lo actualizo, de hoy no pasa. Me puse a escribir, así que si notan el capitulo flojo bueno he presionado a mi musa a escribir y esto es lo que ha salido, tal vez lo corrija después, ya mas con calma.

¡Bien he regresado! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos ¡Me encantan! Si tardo es por que tengo mucho fic´s que leer. Deberían ver mi bandeja de entrada de correo, me da miedo. Jajajajajaja lo que sucede cuando te desconectas por casi un mes. Jajajaja

En fin, me duele mi mano izquierda de tanto escribir, y tengo hambrita así que nos leemos pronto.

Les mando muchos besos, cualquier duda la responderé gustosa.

Por ahí me preguntaron si Naruto y Sasuke son gemelos. No, no lo son. Naruto tiene 14 Sasuke 22.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:

Tenía 8 años cuando sucedió. Realmente no recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que paso, pero supe que era malo cuando ese día por primera vez, vi la furia en los ojos de Sasuke-Niichan.

Sasuke-Niichan era sostenido por los hombros con fuerza por Itachi-niisan. Lo aferraba de una manera tan fuerte que temía que pudiera lastimarlo. Había gritos, Sasuke trataba de soltarse amenazando a Itachi-nii con palabras malsonantes. Ese día también fui testigo de cómo mi tranquilo Niisan perdía su temple.

Ambos forcejeaban moviéndose por la habitación de un lado a otro, Itachi-nii impidiéndole el paso a Sasuke cuando este logro zafarse.

– ¡No te metas en esto Itachi! – Rugió niichan, sin quitarle la vista al "algo" Observándolo con su penetrante y fría mirada.

Oculte mis ojos en mis rodillas. Recuerdo estar en una esquina de aquella habitación, totalmente asustando y temblando.

No comprendía, o por lo menos mi infantil mentalidad no alcanzaba a entenderlo ¿Por qué de repente mis dos hermanos tan tranquilos estaban tan enojados? Comprendí que tal vez fue mi culpa cuando entre los gritos escuche mi nombre.

"¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?" Me lo cuestione por mucho tiempo.

Entre ese vago recuerdo, solo fragmentos vienen a mi esporádicamente. No sé si son reales o solo forman parte de otras de mis concurrentes pesadillas. Como neblina que no tiene forma. Pero algo que puedo sentir con seguridad, es el miedo que me provoca.

Me cuestione durante un tiempo sobre esa memoria, en donde el amable hermano que alguna vez conocí desaparecía. En esa en especial yo veía con mis propios ojos como mi Sasuke-niichan se evaporaba para dejar en su lugar a uno totalmente diferente.

"Él nunca fue así" Me susurraba una voz "Fue tu culpa que se volviera lo que es. Al igual que Itachi-niisan. Tú los trasformaste a ambos" Y esas imágenes tan irreconocibles venían para restregármelo.

Un Sasuke oscuro que me lastimaba con su indiferencia, con sus actos que para el no eran mas que diversión.

– ¡Es suficiente Sasuke!

– ¡No estaré satisfecho hasta que este malnacido deje de respirar!

En mi recuerdo es de noche y Sasuke-niichan e Itachi-niisan se están peleando. Gritándole a alguien mas que se encuentra en esa habitación con nosotros tres.

* * *

Cuando escucho aquella frase de su hermano no pudo evitar que aquella imagen suya de él en el suelo temeroso apareciera.

– "¿Acaso le has dicho al Dobe del por que de tu aferrada obsesión de protegerlo de mi? ¿De su hermano?"

Apareciendo como un flash al ver la sonrisa divertida de Sasuke al notar su interés.

Sus ojos se llenaron de un miedo inexplicable. Mirando a Gaara para que le dijera a Sasuke que su intención solo era protegerle, no verle llorar más. Como muchas veces ya Gaara le había dicho a él. Pero aquel sentimiento solo se acrecentó cuando lo miro bajar la mirada.

¡No! No había nada detrás de aquello. No era un sentimiento oscuro como Sasuke decía. El Sabaku-no, era su amigo. Él no cambiaria como su niichan lo hizo, por que Gaara era diferente.

¡Lo era!

Por eso se lo haría saber al azabeche.

Obligo a sus piernas a dejar de temblar al igual que a sus manos, las cuales abrieron la puerta del automóvil negro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tendría las agallas de encarar a su hermano, lo haría por aquel amigo que le dio refugio de sus avasallantes sentimientos prohibidos. El único que no le juzgaría por tenerlos.

¡No permitiría que Sasuke pervirtiera su amistad con Gaara como lo hacia con todo!

– ¡No es cierto! – Grito a todo pulmón, bajando del auto para quedar enfrente de este.

Todos se quedaron estáticos ante sus palabras. Observándole con sorpresa, no esperándose aquello. Su corazón latía desbocado, y su respiración se volvió irregular. Realmente no sabía lo que hacia, el mirar como todos los presentes concentraban sus miradas en su persona solo lo estaba cohibiendo y mas la mirada molesta de Sasuke, que se fruncía en un notable gesto de desacuerdo que no tardo en expresar.

– ¿Qué no es cierto Naruto? – Su voz se torno mas grave, amenazante.

– ¡N-no es oscuro ni retorcido! Gaara nunca haría algo que fuera malo… no es… ¡No es como tú!

No debió decirlo, nunca sintió mas miedo con la mirada de Sasuke que aquella que le lanzaba… no estaba esa, la de su recuerdo. Ambas miraban de manera despreciante y furibunda. Instintivamente se hizo para atrás, como si Sasuke le estuviera acuchillando. Todo el valor que había reunido para defender a su amigo se esfumo con inusitada rapidez. Deseo nunca haber escapado de casa ni llamarle a Gaara, no regresar a casa esa maña ir a clases y tener su rutina diaria. No preocuparse por una tonta nota y mantener las expectativas de su familia, lo que su apellido exigía.

No debió haber abierto la boca en primer lugar. Era tarde para volver al pasado y corregir un simple error como no olvidar un simple cuaderno.

La puerta del auto toco su espalda, chocando con ella. Era realmente irónico que una escena como esa, de la pobre victima acorralada por el asesino le sucediera a él, solo que Sasuke no era un acecino o por lo menos hasta ahora las miradas no mataban. O tal vez si por que su corazón en cualquier momento se detendría por el miedo.

–Y-yo no…– No serviría de nada excusarse, pedirle perdón por algo que no comprendía.

– ¿No es cómo yo? – Sasuke cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos, levantando la mirada observando el cielo. Un débil sonido que escapaba de su boca, que se trasformo en algo que sin duda nadie de los presentes esperaba.

Sasuke reía de manera tan escalofriante que los vellos de cualquiera se erizarían. Una risotada loca que alerto a todos.

Cuando el azabache dejo de reír, Naruto deseo no haber nacido.

–Estas equivocado Naruto, y te lo voy a demostrar.

I´m going down so frail ´n cruel _(Me estoy volviendo tan frágil y cruel)_**  
**Drunken disguise changes all the rules _(El disfraz de ebriedad cambia todas las reglas)_

* * *

Una fuerte mano se cerró en su muñeca, apresándole tan fuerte que dolía, pero palabras de quejas no salían de su boca. Estaba aterrorizado como si Sasuke le hubiera petrificado. Era consciente del por que de su debilidad cuando se trataba de su hermano. Serlo a cualquier cosa que este hacia. Era lamentable pero era así.

Esos sentimientos en su pecho le volvían alguien que no quería ser, Sentimientos que no deberían estar albergados ahí.

Fue empujado con brusquedad dentro del auto de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez no hubo nadie que impidiera que Sasuke subiera al auto y arrancara con velocidad dejando a todos igual de asustados que él.

Miro a Kakashi que era amigo de la familia desde hace mucho, mirarle partir con miedo en su tez. Gritándole al viento al azabache al notar sus intenciones.

Su hermano apretaba el acelerador a fondo, entrando en la autopista en unos solos segundos. Era consciente de que algo malo pasaría y no estaba seguro de salir muy bien librado de ello.

Busco en sus bolsillos su celular. Estaba aterrorizado y solo con Sasuke en kilos de acero que se movían a una velocidad nada legal ni segura. Si no se estrellaban seria un milagro.

– ¡Acaso estas loco! ¿Quieres matarnos? – Aulló desesperado, al darse cuenta que su mochila y su celular yacían en la casa de Gaara.

En este tipo de situación ¿A quien podría recurrir con su celular? ¿A quien llamaría? Su única persona había quedado con la mirada gacha kilómetros atrás, vencido por unas palabras que ahora no se molestaría en tratar de procesar.

– ¡Detén el auto! – Suplico – ¡Por favor Sasuke-niichan, detén el auto! – Grito con lágrimas en los ojos, llorando suplicante desde el asiento del copiloto.

Pero Sasuke no se detenía, al contrario aumentado mas la velocidad mientras su llanto se volvía descontrolado.

– ¡D-detente! ¡Detente! ¡Detenteeeee! – En el último grito El azabache detuvo el auto.

–Sal– Escucho con tono seco desde afuera.

Abrio sus ojos que en algún momento en el camino se cerraron. El hermosos zafiro estaba opacado, rojos. Levanto su mirada solo para encontrarse con la fría expresión de su hermano señalándole con un leve movimiento de cabeza que no esperaría a que saliera por su cuenta.

Sasuke le jalo sacándolo con un rudo movimiento.

– ¿D-donde estamos? – Pregunto con voz temblorosa.

No reconocía el lugar. Erróneamente creyó que su hermano le llevaría a casa para gritarle y tal vez agredirle físicamente una vez en ella, pero este lugar no se encontraba ni remotamente cerca.

Miro su alrededor con pánico. Las calles se encontraban desérticas, y aquello tenia sentido. Era muy noche como para que alguien se encontrara caminado por ahí.

–Cúbrete con esto– Ordenó Sasuke, colocándole una gabardina que había sacado de la cajuela. Le quedaba grande y cubría su uniforme como suponía era lo que deseaba su hermano.

Supo por que Sasuke hizo aquello cuando enfrente de él un imponente edificio de tal vez 30 u cuarenta pisos se elevaba.

¿Por qué estaban en un hotel y no en casa? Seguramente por la forma en que se lo llevo de la casa de Gaara, no quería ser seguido.

Una parte de su alma se sintió relajada, por leve atisbo de tiempo -En lo que entraban en el hotel y les daban su habitación- se sintió a salvo. Comenzó a creer que sus especulaciones de en donde podía sentirse a salvo estaban completamente mal. Tan solo estuvieron frente a la puerta aquella habitación, la seguridad que sentía de estar en un lugar con gente se fue por el drenaje.

Fue empujado con rudeza al interior de la habitación, la puerta fue cerrada con llave y la luz no fue prendida. El pánico se apodero de su cuerpo cuando su hermano comenzó a asecharlo, mirándolo como si quisiera devorarlo.

–¿S-sa..Sasuke-ni…?– Su pregunta murió en su garganta cuando sus labios fueron sellados. La lengua de Sasuke se encontraba dentro de su boca, moviéndose con maestría.

Su cuerpo fue guiado hasta la cama y tumbado ahí, apresado entre las suaves sabanas de algodón y el fuerte cuerpo de su hermano.

* * *

Por lo general un niño tiene un instinto cuando algo no anda bien. Cuando nota lo oculto de tras de una sonrisa. Tienden a apartarse, pero si es alguien que conoce la confusión se apodera de ellos.

"Esta mal, pero esa persona es alguien que quiero" "Es alguien cercano" "No me lastimara"

Pero a pesar de tratar de convencerse a si mismos ese "Algo" que les dice que esta mal sigue ahí, asiéndose mas fuerte conforme lo oculto comienza a revelarse.

El rechazo viene cuando el niño se siente amenazado.

Trataran de alejarse de aquello que les da miedo.

¿Pero que pasa cuando su lugar seguro deja de serlo?

Esa persona confiable no les dará la seguridad que ellos requieren para alejarse de "eso" que da miedo.

Probablemente sean engañados por esas palabras mentirosas.

–"No te lastimare, Naruto"

– ¿Gaara-san?

* * *

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡No soy una de tus putas!

I wish I had your angel tonight _**(**__Desearía tener tu ángel esta noche)_

**NOTAS FINALES: **

¡Yey! ¿Cómo están? Aquí yo con un nuevo capitulo, algo corto y rapidin pero algo es algo.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegran mucho el día.

Bien creo que tenemos una idea leve de que fue lo que sucedió con Gaara hace 6 años. Sasuke no siempre fue un bastardo. Y ¿Qué pedo con Itachi? Jojojo lo averiguaremos pronto.

Espero sus comentarios.

Bien me despido les mando muchos besos.

Nos leeremos pronto.

Bye, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

No tenia experiencia besando, nunca lo había hecho. Así que cuando sintió los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos la sorpresa fue mayúscula. Contrario a lo que todos dicen sobre su primer beso, su experiencia no fue como esas de novelas románticas. Los labios de Sasuke se movían raudos, sin contemplaciones, como si no esperaran en lo más mínimo alguna cooperativa de su parte.

Estaba asustado, aquel movimiento inesperado le había dejado totalmente congelado con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No pudo evitar saltar levemente cuando algo húmedo se adentro en su boca sin compasión, mordiendo sus labios para conseguirlo.

Era una sensación extraña. No sabia que hacer, por un momento su mente se vio llevada a un recuerdo lejano donde alguien le sonreía con dulzura pidiéndole abrir su boca, acariciando sus mejillas delicadamente mientras lo pedía.

"Será solo un momento" La voz de aquella persona sonaba como la mas bella sinfonía jamás escuchada. Y obedeció, no sabiendo por que con entusiasmo, un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

Abriéndola, unos dedos delineando sus labios para después sumergirse en su boca. Mirando con sus enormes zafiros los otros totalmente diferentes, hipnotizantes.

"Sasuke-niichan" Susurro con voz anhelante, demasiado para solo ser un niño de ocho años.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, percatándose por primera vez en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Su hermano mayor se encontraba encima de el, devorando con avidez su boca. Una de sus manos sujetaba su barbilla, manteniéndola alzada para tener mayor acceso a ella. La otra nada lenta, recorría el muslo de su pierna derecha que se encontraba flexionada a un lado de la cintura del mayor. Presionando con fuerza por donde pasaba hasta llegar a su vientre, donde se coló con maestría por la ropa finalmente tocando piel.

Una corriente de electricidad recorrió su columna cuando sintió las yemas de los dedos palidos pasearse sin descaro por su ombligo, subiendo con notablemente interés. Seguramente ansiosos de llegar hasta sus botones rosados.

Sintió que el aire le faltaba, y no era por su nula experiencia con los besos, todo el aire escapo de sus pulmones para terminar en la boca de su hermano cuando Sasuke en un movimiento de cadera refregó aquello que decía que era un hombre, totalmente duro entre sus pantalones refregándose una y otra vez cada vez mas rápido.

– ¡Vasta! – Rugió logrando separase.

Utilizando el peso del azabache en su contra lo empujo a un lado, levantándose magistralmente de la cama, mirando amenazadoramente a Sasuke que solo le observaba con sorpresa.

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! –Grito limpiando con el dorso de su mano su boca – ¡No soy una de tus putas!

Su mirada era furibunda, y todo el enojo que llevaba guardado dentro salió. Era como si con lo que Sasuke acababa de hacerle hubiera abierto la caja de pandora. Estaba harto, cansado de siempre quedarse callado y cerrar los ojos y cubrirse los oídos ¡No mas! No trataría de contener todo el odio que sentía. Por que odiaba a Sasuke, odiaba que este llevara una mujer diferente al hogar de ambos, escucharlas gemir como puercos de matadero todos los días. Escucharlas reírse y burlarse de que él estaba en casa encerrado en su cuarto.

Odiaba a Sasuke por hacerle sentir tan miserable, que no valía mas que notas regadas por la casa. Como si con dinero en un sobre en la mesa fuera hacer un gran trabajo como su tutor, como su hermano.

Le odiaba por hacerle sentir aquellos oscuros sentimientos. Por ser el causante de escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza diciéndole "Sácalas arrastras de su cuarto. Diles que el es tuyo" Por que a pesar de todo, Sasuke era suyo ¡Era su jodido hermano! Ninguna de esas zorras podría compararse aquel lazo que les unía, por que ese lazo de sangre era el único que hacia que el Uchiha mayor no le abandonara, que él mismo no dejara a Sasuke. Les unía a pesar de salir lastimados en el proceso.

Odiaba ese maldito sentimiento que había disfrutado de las carisias lujuriosas de su hermano mayor, de su beso tosco que había dejado sus labios rojos e hinchados. Pero todo tenia un limite, y fue consiente de él cuando escucho aquella dulce voz en su cabeza.

"Sasuke-niichan" Aquel inocente llamado a su adorado hermano mayor.

Por que él no era una de sus tantas putas. Por que si no podía permitirse tener sentimientos que fueran mas allá, aun conservaba ese algo que si podía permitirse.

Y salto sobre de Sasuke, propinándole tremendo golpe que ladeo el rostro de alabastro reventándole uno de los labios.

– ¡Soy tu hermano maldición! – Grito lleno de furia golpeando una y otra vez. El rostro el cuerpo, todo lo que tuviera a su alcance. Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, cayendo en un pecho que no hacia nada por defenderse.

– ¿¡Por qué tienes que ser así, he!? Un maldito bastardo que no te importa nada más que si mismo. ¿Dónde quedo yo? Todo este tiempo tratándome como si no estuviera en tu vida. Como un mueble más de la casa que respira y come – Oculto su rostro, recostándolo en el amplio pecho.

– ¡Infeliz, malnacido! ¡No vuelvas a pensar que soy una de tus putas por que no te lo perdonare! ¡No voy a abrirte las piernas, ni permitiré que me violes! ¡Soy tu hermano, soy tu hermano, soy tu puto hermano! ¿Cuánto mas quieres que te lo repita para que te des cuenta?

–Lo sé– Escucho débilmente, saltando por un momento al ser oído. Sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas e ira se mantenían abiertos y en expectativa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo escuchaba algo más que solo monosílabos y palabras hirientes. Deseo no moverse, quedarse así encima de Sasuke por que era consiente que no volvería a estar así. Hoy algo se había roto, escuchar esa respuesta por parte de su hermano era como el sonido de algo desquebrajarse.

Los hermanos no intentan lo que Sasuke quiso hacer, los hermanos no tienen esos sentimientos por sus otros hermanos. Por eso ese lazo, lo ultimo que le quedaba para mantenerlo unido a Sasuke se rompió con ese simple acto.

No, no, no, no. Era lo único que le quedaba no podía permitirse perderlo. Quería decirle, que desde quien sabe cuanto ese sentimiento estaba en su pecho, había nacido en algún momento de su infancia creciendo sin detenerse. Que era tan doloroso que tenia que repetirse una y otra vez "Somos hermanos" Aferrarse a esa simple frase para no ser devorado. Para no romperse cada vez que veía a Sasuke salir por esa puerta con una mujer diferente.

Por que para Naruto, Sasuke no era su hermano. Era el hombre que amaba.

Que en su primer sueño húmedo a los doce, el que acompañaba a Sasuke en su cama no era mas que él, por que era consiente de lo que sucedía en esa habitación desde los once. Lo que significaba el sexo. Pero también sabía que esa clase de sueños no se tienen con tu hermano como protagonista.

Estaba mal. Por eso lo único que se le permitía tener era ese amor filial. Solo su amor era bien aceptado si era como hermano. Así que aquella frase se clavo en lo más profundo de su alma y no se permitiría traicionarla.

Por que Naruto era hermano de Sasuke, no se volvería una mas de sus putas.

– ¿¡Entonces por que!? – Rugió, levantando el rostro y encarando al azabache.

Deseo no hacerlo, la expresión de Sasuke cambio de un momento a otro, como si en el tiempo en el que él tenia su batalla mental los demonios del Uchiha hubieran resurgido.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto con sorna y pretensión –Es muy fácil mi adorado hermanito, por que se me da la gana tratarte como a mi se me da la gana. Si quiero ignorarte no eres nadas que aire para mi. Si quiero hoy te vuelves mi puta, por que así te lo haz buscado ¿Hermano? Dejaste de serlo hace mucho, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta Naruto. He sido ingenuo sobre ello, así que desde hoy dejare las cosas mas claras. No quiero que vuelvas a desobedecerme ¿Entendiste? – Sujeto su barbilla con fuerza obligándolo a encararle.

Azul eléctrico contra negro azabache. La mirada de Sasuke era amenazante y no dejaba lugar a replicas. Su cuerpo se sintió pequeño a comparación del de mayor. Las manos así como todo su ser comenzó a temblar.

No era nada, aquello a lo que se aferraba solo era una ilusión pobre para no romperse. Una ilusión que Sasuke rompía con su voz grave y rotunda. Con la brusquedad con la que le sostenía de la cintura obligándolo a permanecer sentado en sus piernas.

No eran más hermanos. No supo en que momento dejaron de serlo y se lamento por no haberse dado cuenta. Mientras el se sumergía en una mentira fabricada para sobrevivir, Sasuke vivía su vida como le placía, divirtiéndose con su sufrimiento mientras le miraba ilusionarse.

Ahora era consiente que Sasuke se regocijaba en el dolor que ahora le provocaba, por que sonreía de manera perversa mientras le acercaba mas a su cuerpo y besaba sus mejillas.

Como el beso de judas.

–Naruto, Naruto no eres mas que lo que yo quiero que seas. No te quemes la cabeza con frases como "Somos hermanos" Eres mío de maneras en que nunca lograras comprender. Confórmate con lo que yo desee darte– Una de los brazos rodeaba su cintura pegada a lo mas que una piel puede estar cerca de otra, y la otra mano de Sasuke jugaba con su cuello, para ser sustituida por los fríos labios y la cálida lengua.

Dejo de luchar, totalmente vencido. Ido. Su cabeza inclinada ligeramente a la derecha dejando más espacio para el disfrute del mayor. Sus manos, caídas a sus lados flácidas.

–Solo debes obedecerme y todo estará bien. Solo escucha mi voz, solo siente mi cuerpo. No necesitas nada más que no sea yo Naruto. No somos más hermanos así que olvídalo, eres mío y no permitiré que alguien mas tome lo que me pertenece ni siquiera Itachi, mucho menos Gaara, ese bastardo menos que nadie– El agarre sobre su cuerpo se intensifico tanto que era doloroso, la voz de Sasuke se volvió oscura, sombría. Inquietantemente escalofriante.

–No permitiré que nadie más vuelva a intentar tocarte otra vez. Lo matare esta vez si tan siquiera lo sueña.

No entendía lo que Sasuke decía y en algún momento dejo de importarle. Su mundo estaba roto, aquel donde Sasuke era su hermano. Suyo. Un nudo en su garganta se formo y lagrimas descendieron lentamente.

Si ya no eran mas hermanos ¿Estaba bien permitir que Sasuke volviera a besarle de aquella manera aunque le destrozara en el proceso?

Beauty always comes with dark thoughts (La belleza siempre viene con pensamientos sombríos)**  
**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

He tardado no hay explicación así de fácil jajajaja Pero bueno como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca jajajaja

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios.

No tengo nada más que decir asi que les mando muchos besos.

Nos leeremos pronto.

Chao, chao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Estaba sentado en las escaleras, mirando con impaciencia la puerta. Se encontraba desde hace una hora en aquel lugar, esperando entusiasmado que se abriera. Movía sus pies adelante y atrás mientras tarareaba una canción que Itachi Niisan le había enseñado. No recordaba muy bien la letra, así que solo se limitaba al sonido que podía recordar. Una sonrisa boba se posaba en sus labios, y bueno no era para menos sabiendo que pronto esa persona estaría aquí.

Con cinco años recién cumplidos, y una tonelada de dulces en su bolsillo derecho esperaba a su persona especial.

– ¿Cuánto mas tengo que esperar? – Gruño en un bufido

No era muy paciente y sus maestras del parvulario se lo habían hecho saber, no era que no supiera estarse quieto, simplemente era que tenia mucha energía, nada que ver con la tonelada de dulces que siempre cargaba en algún bolsillo.

Una sonrisa se asomo a sus labios. Sus pies como si tuvieran un propio resorte saltaron en la búsqueda de la silueta que en ese momento entraba de forma distraída por la puerta. Abalanzándose con todo su pequeño cuerpo al contrario, restregó su regordeta y redondeado rostro infantil en un pecho forrado de uniforme escolar.

– ¡Sasuke Niichan! – Grito entusiasmado ignorando por completo la sorpresa en el rostro del mayor –Te tardaste mucho ¿Dónde estabas? – Regaño, levantándose en puntitas para poder observar el rostro alabastro. Saltando sobre su lugar sin soltarse del otro, una y otra vez efusivamente.

–Naruto… ¿Qué te he dicho de saltarme así cuando llego a casa?

Un puchero se formo en su rostro cuando la mano de Sasuke se poso sobre su cabeza, empujando levemente pero con fuerza para obligar a que dejara de abrazarlo.

–No recuerdo– Dijo ignorando totalmente lo dicho por su hermano.

Un suspiro resignado escapando de los labios del mayor.

–Ne…Ne…– Saltaba de nuevo sobre su lugar tratando de recuperar la atención del azabache, quería esos ojos brunos mirándole. Le contaría sobre el nuevo hallazgo que había hecho en la habitación de Itachi Niisan y de paso preguntarle para que servía, pero sus ojos se vieron atraídos por un color rojo prominente de afuera.

Se despego del pecho y girando la cabeza miro con mayor atención aquello que le llamo la atención.

– ¿Quién es él Sasuke Niichan? – Pregunto curioso, señalando al chico que se encontraba parado en la entrada de su casa, con el mismo uniforme que su hermano portaba y una maleta en su hombro derecho.

–Ah, él es Gaara – Dijo sin mayor interés

Miro con interés al chico que seguramente tendría la misma edad que su hermano. Tenía el cabello rojo, como la mejor amiga de su madre, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Kushina. Sus ojos eran verdes, profundos. No supo por que pero por un momento, cuando sintió aquella mirada sobre si le dio miedo, se aferro con fuerza a la playera de su hermano ocultando la mitad de su cuerpo detrás del cuerpo más grande. No le había gustado, esos ojos no le gustaban nada. Para ser tan pequeño había notado el como esos ojos le habían mirado, recorriéndole como él había hecho pero de una forma diferente. Pero no por eso dejo de mirarle.

De un momento a otro como si aquella mirada no hubiera sucedido, los ojos cambiaron mostrándose diferente. Una sincera sonrisa se mostro en el rostro del pelirojo ocasionándole mucha curiosidad.

Dejo su escondite detrás de su hermano para acercarse a una mano amistosa que se extendía hacia él.

–Me llamo Sabaku no Gaara ¿Cómo te llamas tú? – Le pregunto el chico de trece años sin despegar aquel cálido gesto de su rostro.

–Naruto– Respondió con una sonrisa tomando la mano de aquel extraño que Sasuke había llevado a su hogar.

* * *

Le gustaba que Gaara fuera a su casa. Era divertido estar con él por que le regalaba cosas que normalmente le prohibían. No solo era por los dulces que el Sabaku no- le daba a escondidas con una sonrisa, el estar con él era entretenido. Jugaban juntos y la mayor parte del tiempo que el mayor pasaba en la residencia Uchiha se la pasaba a su lado.

Itachi-Niisan decía estar feliz por Sasuke. No comprendía aquel comentario por parte de su hermano mayor, pero cada vez que aquella frase salía de su boca un gesto cálido se formaba en su rostro.

–Que bueno que Sasuke finalmente tenga un amigo– Susurraba en voz muy baja Itachi para que solo él pudiera escucharlo.

Levantando su mirada, ignorante. Con sus dos enormes gemas brillando tratando de entender a que se refería con eso, inclino su cabeza en forma pensativa.

– ¿Es bueno tener amigos Niisan? – Preguntaba en la incredulidad con una sonrisa enorme, mientras halaba la playera del más grande.

–Lo es Naruto. Espero que tu también tengas muchos amigos– Itachi acariciaba su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos en un gesto cariñoso.

– ¡Gaara entonces también es mi amigo! – Exclamo contento, cerrando sus puños frente a su pecho.

–Me alegro por ti también– Le regalo una sonrisa al pequeño, que mostraba una blanca hilera de dientes de leche.

* * *

Sasuke solía enojarse mucho si aparecía intempestivamente en su habitación. Pero era algo que no podía evitar, no estaba en sus genes detener una carrera para tocar la puerta. Con seis años aun no quedaba registrado en su sistema, y la mirada que solía recibir cada vez que lo hacia parecía no tener efecto.

Naruto había encontrado una sutil manera para quitar esa cara de amargado de su hermano. Una técnica que hacia que saliera victorioso en algunas situaciones que podían llevarle a una buena surra. O en su defecto a un pellizco en sus regordetas mejillas. Y tampoco es que no disfrutara utilizar esa técnica, de entre todo su arsenal técnicas especiales que poseía para cada miembro de su familia, esa era la que mas le gustaba usar con Sasuke.

– ¡Niichan! – Grito, empujando fuertemente la puerta. Su mirada buscando a su objetivo.

Sentado en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas, su querido Niichan tenía entre sus manos unos de esos horrorosos libros innecesariamente enormes y sin un solo dibujo. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios cuando noto el fuerte cerrar del libro y una mirada asesina a su pequeña persona.

No es que disfrutara de ver colgar de un hilo su vida, arriesgándola así interrumpiendo a Sasuke cuando leía. Era bien sabido que su adorado hermano mayor tenia muy mal carácter, pero en sus genes estaba el disfrutar aquel tic en la ceja derecha.

Se lazo con una enorme sonrisa, extendiendo sus brazos para dejar caer todo su peso en el cuerpo del moreno.

–Mira lo que me ha regalado Itachi– Extendió una bolsa de chocolates –Me ha dicho que recibió muchos por San valentin. Así que me los dio.

– ¿No será que le fuiste a mendigar y le pusiste tu mirada de cachorro?

– ¡No sé de hablas! ¡Yo no le puse ninguna mirada! Me los dio por que tenía muchos… Así… – Dijo mientras separaba sus manos la una de la otra dando a entender cuanta cantidad de chocolates había visto en la habitación de Itachi – ¿Y que es mendigar, Dattebayo?

–Olvídalo– Suspiro – ¿Solo has venido a eso?

–No – Se formo un puchero en sus labios –Itachi Niisan también dijo que se los daban a todos, así que…

– ¿Has venido a ver si yo tengo?

– ¡Solo quiero ayudarte ya que no te gustan las cosas dulces!

–Que sacrificado. Pero yo no tengo nada, así que viniste en vano dobe– Le pego en la cabeza

– ¿¡Como que no tienes nada!? ¡Haaa los tiraste! – Grito incrédulo. Como era posible que su hermano llegara a un nivel tan alto de crueldad.

–Usurantonkachi. No acepte nada, todas esas chicas están locas.

– ¿Y que tiene que estén locas? ¡Son chocolates gratis! – Exclamo sorprendido. Estaba claro que si fuera él todos esos chocolates no serian desperdiciados.

Miro a Sasuke que le sonreía con picardía, mientras le decía que no comprendía. Otro puchero formado, y sin que Sasuke lo notara ya se encontraba felizmente recostado en el pecho mas grande y sentado entre las piernas largas.

– ¿Qué era lo que estabas leyendo? – Pregunto metiéndole mano a los chocolates amablemente cedidos por Itachi.

–Historia– Respondió con simpleza.

– ¡Aburrido! Mejor vamos a leer algo mas emociónate – Dejando su bolsa de lado, se levanto con un ágil movimiento y se dirigió a la estantería –Mejor léeme esto– Le entrego uno de sus libros preferidos.

– ¿La historia de un ninja con agallas? (1) ¿No te cansa de leerlo?

–Teme si me cansara no te pediría que me lo leyeras.

El azabache suspiro derrotado.

Naruto sonrió contento, volviendo acomodarse donde se encontraba con anterioridad.

–Bien, puedes comenzar.

No era que no le gustara el libro, de hecho era su favorito. Pero sin duda lo que mas le gustaba era estar así con su Niichan. Sasuke solía abrazarlo con fuerza, jalarlo hasta acomodarlo bien en su pecho. Con una de sus manos en su cintura, mano que solo le abandonaba para cambiar la pagina mientras con la otra sostenía el libro. Él por el contrario colocaba sus manitas encima de la que le sostenía, recargándolas ahí.

Era una sensación que le encantaba experimentar. Era mucho más gratificante que los brazos de Itachi-Niisan, incluso se atrevía decir que le gustaba más estar ahí que en los brazos de su madre, Mikoto.

En algún momento de la historia comenzó a quedarse dormido. El sueño comenzó a ganar terreno, ocasionando que le fuera difícil el mantener los ojos abiertos. Era el soport que Sasuke le ocasionaba. Niichan era cálido, y sus palabras mientras leía era como si le acunaran.

– ¿Tienes sueño? – Murmuro su niichan.

Solo atino a mover su cabeza afirmativamente. Sasuke le atrajo mas, cubriéndolo en su totalidad con sus dos brazos. Seguramente había dejado a un lado el libro para poder hacerlo. Sonrió, enterrando su rostro en la playera de su hermano inhalando su aroma.

–Me gustas como hueles Niichan– Dijo en voz baja, cerrando sus manos en puños aferrándose a la ropa del moreno.

–Lo sé, no te cansas de decirlo– La voz tenue de Sasuke solo llegaba a sus oídos.

Podía sentir la cabeza de su hermano mayor sobre la suya. Los cabellos azabaches tocar sus mejillas, los labios en su frente en un beso de buenas noches.

–Naruto…

–Hum…– Una respuesta vaga dada ya casi en la inconsciencia.

–Te amo.

–Y-yo también te amo, Niichan– Un bostezo. Una contestación a pesar del sueño, una sonrisa.

Las suaves manos de Sasuke acompañando el cabello azabache en sus mejillas, deslizándose por sus labios en un fino toque. (2)

Y se quedaron así, un buen rato supuso. Él entre los brazos de su Niichan hasta que la burbuja se rompió.

– ¿Qué haces dentro de mi habitación sin tocar antes, Gaara? – Una pregunta formulada con el tono mas helado que haya escuchado.

I wish I had an angel (Desearía tener un angel)  
For one moment of love (Por un momento de amor)

**NOTAS FINALES:**

*****Es (y si no me falla el nombre) el primer libro que escribió Jiraya, de donde Minato tomo el nombre de Naruto.

** No sé si se entendió. Sasuke esta inclinado muy cerca del rostro de Naruto mientras lo abraza. Obviamente ambos siguen sentados en el suelo. Esta tan cerca que Naruto siente el cabello de Sasuke en sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que la mano de Sasuke delinea sus labios (jujuju)

Tarde, muy tarde lo sé pero la inspiración no venia y no más no quería aparecer. Al fin la encontré jajajaja.

Y que Gaara encuentra a Sasuke con un Naruto adormilado en una actitud un tanto sospechosa. ¿Un hermano puede tratar a otro de esa manera? ¿Desde cuando Gaara estará parado ahí en la puerta viendo?

¿Y finalmente escuchamos a Sasuke decir te amo? Es un te amo en sentido familiar, o…

Debo decir que me encanto escribir este capitulo. Espero lo disfruten y no les defraude.

Les mando muchos besos y espero comentarios para ver que les pareció.

Chuu… ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

¿Cuándo dejaron de ser hermanos? Se lo pregunto por mucho tiempo, dándole vueltas. Sabía que en alguna parte de su infancia todo se había torcido. En alguna parte de sus memorias se encontraba escondido el por que Sasuke le tratara de aquella manera. No comprendía, todo su ser estaba sumergido en el pánico que genera lo desconocido.

¿Ya no eran más hermanos? ¿Entonces que eran? Él tenía esos sentimientos dentro de su pecho, expandiéndose dolorosamente por todos lados como las manos de su hermano sobre su cuerpo.

No ya no era su hermano, él mismo lo había dicho ¿Entonces como tenia que dirigirse a Sasuke? ¿Simplemente por su nombre? ¿No seria eso raro? Tantos años diciéndole Niichan, aferrándose como un salvavidas a esa palabra para ahora no significar nada. Se hundía en una marea de confusión que le dejaba a merced de aquel que ahora lo tenía recostado en la cama.

Su Nichan ya no lo era ¿Entonces quien era quien le desvestía en ese momento? ¿Quién desabotonaba su camiseta escolar botón por botón? ¡No! Esa persona no era su Niichan, el adorado hermano de sus recuerdos jamás haría algo como aquello. Algo tan prohibido, algo que no estaba permitido hacer entre hermanos ¿Quién era él?

Abrió sus ojos, que en algún momento se habían cerrado. Con la mirada acostumbrada a la oscuridad de la habitación fijo su vista en aquella persona que había destrozado todo en lo que había creído firmemente por años. Ahí estaba él con su cabello azabache y pálida piel, con músculos fuertes y manos grandes, tocándole. Él no era su niichan, aquel que amo tanto durante su infancia, frente a él se encontraba el hombre del que estaba enamorado mirándole con una expresión que nunca le había visto… desesperación, ansiedad, deseo.

Su piel se erizo cuando Sasuke se a cerco exhalando sobre sus labios. No había toque y se dio cuenta que el mayor no planeaba besarle o por lo menos no por ahora. Y como si fuera una revelación que aparece frente a ti, lo noto por primera vez.

¿Por qué Sasuke le hacia aquello? Lo que el moreno planeaba hacer era lo que siempre hacia con aquellas chicas, claramente Sasuke planeaba tener relaciones con él, con otro hombre… con su hermano… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decía que ya no lo eran? ¿Por qué tenia que destrozar la línea que él no quiso cruzar por tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso era tan poca cosa para el azabache que ni siquiera el que les uniera la sangre impediría que le tratara como a todas las chicas que fueron a su casa? O ¿Sasuke sentía lo mismo que él?

Todo estaba mal, esa situación estaba muy mal. Por mas que Sasuke le dijera que ya no eran mas hermanos, por mas que le destrozara haberle escuchado decir aquello, por mas que una parte de él deseara dejar de pensar tanta estupidez y entregarse por completo como lo soñó por años, esa parte de él -la racional- le decía que debía pararlo, que se arrepentiría por toda su vida si permitía que aquello legara demasiado lejos. Mientras esa duda estuviera en su cabeza y no supiera el por que de las acciones del mayor no podría entregarse, no podría cruzar esa línea finamente desdibujada. El dolor de pensar que solo era una puta más, que para Sasuke solo era sexo… para él no lo era ¡No lo era!

Lo quería como hermano, lo deseaba como amante. Solo quería ser para Sasuke algo importante, valioso como lo era para él.

– ¡No! – Grito con fuerza, con la voz quebrándose por el llanto – ¡No entiendo, no entiendo! – Encogió su cuerpo, pegando su espalda al respaldar de la cama. Temblaba, su cuerpo se estremecía como si la habitación estuviera bajo cero, y solo podía seguir temblando mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza sujetándosela con fuerza.

¿Por qué todo tenia que terminar así? Él amaba a Sasuke, con todas sus fuerzas. No como un hermano a otro si no como un amante. No sabia cuando aquel amor fraternal se trasformo en aquel peligroso sentimiento, pero algo de lo que podía estar seguro era que no estaba bien. Gaara se lo había dicho, era algo aborrecible. No se le podía permitir ver de esa manera a uno de sus hermanos. La gente hablaría, serian crueles. No cuando él cometía el tabú más grande que pueda existir "Enamorado de su hermano que resulto ser otro hombre"

Recordaba la expresión de Gaara cuando menciono que estaba enamorado de otro hombre. El reconocer algo como aquello había sido muy difícil, no podía aceptar que tenía esa clase de sentimientos por su hermano, por Sasuke. Aquella vez que por primera vez fue consiente de ellos entro en pánico. No podía ser posible, era ridículo pero aun así en su pecho dolía de manera increíblemente dolorosa recordándole que no era ninguna mentira y que estaba ahí, presente.

Tenia doce años cuando fue consiente, no podía negarlo más. No si le azotaba como un látigo cada vez que veía a su hermano con una chica diferente. No cuando lo vio por primera vez tener relaciones con una de ellas.

Ese día que la revelación apareció en él, lo único que atino hacer fue ir a la casa de Gaara. Tomar aquel papel con su dirección que el mismo Sabaku-no le había dado después de que su hermano se distanciara del pelirojo.

Apareció en su puerta con el atardecer en el cielo, aun con su uniforme escolar y los ojos rojos por el llanto.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le había preguntado con sorpresa Gaara al verle en la entrada de su casa. Naruto no dijo nada se quedo ahí parado quieto, sin moverse.

¿La gente normal se enteraba de una forma cruel lo que era el amor?

– G-gaara – Pronuncio su nombre con voz temblorosa a causa del llanto. Sus ojos azules cristalizados brillando dolorosamente opacos ante la mirada preocupada del mayor.

– ¿¡Que sucedió Naruto!? – Se agacho, quedando a su altura. Sujetándole de los hombros de manera fuerte.

Cuando sintió una de las manos de Gaara levantarle la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos. No pudo contenerse, soltó todo lo que llevaba dentro. Abrazándose y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

– Me eh enamorado de otro hombre Gaara, no sé que hacer. Tengo mucho miedo.

Sintió el cuerpo del pelirojo tensarse por un momento, pensó que Gaara le recriminaría y le miraría con asco como sus compañeros de la escuela hacían con los que molestaban. Pero no fue así. Sabia que podía confiar en Gaara y no fue mas obvia su muestra de apoyo que cuando los brazos del mayor le cubrieron y le apresaron con fuerza.

Lloro como nunca antes en su vida. Sintiéndose apoyado y menos solo.

– Es Sasuke verdad, de quien estas enamorado.

Su cuerpo se tensó en el acto.

– Esta bien Naruto no voy a crucificarte ¿Pero si entiendes que lo que sientes esta mal, verdad? El que estés enamorado de tu hermano es algo aborrecible.

Miedo, terror, pánico. Sabia que aquello estaba mal, pero el escucharle decir eso solo acrecentaba todos esos sentimientos. Estaba mal, era mal visto, algo que no debería crecer en su pecho por que la persona de la que estaba enamorado no era más que su propia sangre. Y por un momento temió lo peor, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, un frio inexplicable recorriéndole de la medula hasta la punta de los pies.

Levanto la mirada temeroso de lo que encontraría en el rostro de Gaara, pero ahí solo había calidez, comprensión, y algo mucho más profundo y misterioso que no alcanzo a identificar.

– Y-y-yo no…

– No tienes por que mentir, te conozco bien Naruto. Lo sé – Gaara se agacho quedando a su altura, coloco sus dos manos en sus mejillas mientras con un dulce gesto intentaba trasmitirle seguridad.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así, en los brazos de Gaara llorando como un niño que no sabe donde se encuentra, perdido solo en la calle. Gaara era la amable persona que te extiende su mano y te guía. El pelirojo era alguien sumamente importante para él, más que un amigo era un hermano.

Pero la marea de sentimientos que aquel descubrimiento trajo consigo no aminoro en lo más mínimo. Lloraba desconsolado sabiendo que no podía permitirse mirar de aquella manera a Sasuke. Sus deseos egoístas implicaban un montón de cosas que a su corta edad no estaba claro de asumir. Todo se reducía a las hormonas, confusión o eso fue lo que Gaara trato de excusar a tan prohibidos sentimientos.

–Ya se te pasara – Era lo que le había dicho con una sonrisa mientras gentilmente acariciaba sus hebras rubias, deslizándolas por sus dedos mientras le miraba con seguridad de sus palabras.

¿Eso era? ¿Desaparecerían? ¿Entonces por que había dolido tanto ver de aquella manera a su hermano? Verlo encima de ella, besándola ambos desnudos sobre las blancas sabanas de algodón mientras retozaban.

Todo el tiempo que permaneció en la casa de Gaara ignoro por completo a Temari y kanguro los hermanos mayores del pelirojo, y parecía que al Sabaku-no no le molestaba ello, pues le había llevado a su habitación, prohibiéndoles a sus hermanos el que le molestaran. No quería ser un problema él no había ido a causar molestias, pero Gaara con una sonrisa había dicho que estaba bien, que no se preocupara. Confió en sus palabras, se encontraba cansado como para que Temari le hostigara con preguntas de si Sasuke sabía que estaba ahí.

Era claro que su hermano no lo sabia, había salido de su casa y tomado el dinero del sobre de la cocina para llegar a la casa del pelirojo. Con tristeza estaba seguro que Sasuke no notaria su ausencia. Nunca la notaba, si estaba o no era algo que al mayor parecía no importarle, solo su nombre salía de sus labios cuando Itachi-Niisan llamaba a casa para preguntar como estaban. Desde que Itachi se fue a la universidad su casa se había convertido en un hotel de paso para su hermano mayor.

Su mirada se ensombreció y Gaara pareció notarlo.

–Ya es muy tarde creo que será mejor que pases aquí la noche, ya en la mañana te llevare a tu casa.

Solo atino a asentir, mientras el mayor sacaba unas pijamas que le quedaban pequeñas.

– ¿Dónde dormirás tú? – Pregunto mirando con inseguridad la prenda.

–En la sala. No te preocupes el sofá es muy cómodo.

Tenia dudas de si quedarse era buena idea. Después de todo Sasuke ya no se llevaba bien con Gaara, de hecho su amistad había terminado muy mal.

–Está bien, Naruto.

Asintió de manera desganada. Tenía miedo. No quería enfrentarse con sus sentimientos recién descubiertos. No quería volver a casa, o por lo menos no ahora. Y como predijo su hermano no noto que no estaba en casa.

Era doloroso, hilarante. Permaneció tres días en esa casa sin que su celular sonara. Una daga que se clava en el pecho al notar que no eres nada para tu persona más importante, un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba respirar. Dolía la indiferencia de una manera punzante en su pequeño cuerpo.

Quería volver a ser un niño, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar a esa época donde sus padres vivían. Impedir que subieran a ese maldito avión y les dejaran solos, solo tenia siete años cuando ellos murieron.

Itachi se volvió el líder de las empresas con tan solo veinte años, y un año después cuando Sasuke cumplió lo dieciséis el responsable de cuidar del pequeño Naruto. Itachi con tanto negoció no podía cuidarlo, tenia que viajar mucho y quedo establecido que la guardia y custodia se le otorgaría al azabache menor.

Vaya guardián Itachi había encomendado cuidar a su adorado hermano pequeño.

Solo fue hasta que la mañana del lunes llego que Sasuke noto su ausencia. Cuando el teléfono sonó e Itachi demandaba como todos los lunes que hablaba entablar una corta conversación con el más pequeño de sus hermanos.

Esa misma mañana su celular timbro como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con esa boba tonada de una caricatura que veía todas las tardes. El nombre que nunca había tenido registro aquel aparato que servía para localizarle en una emergencia, resonaba en la pantalla de manera amenazadora. Cinco llamadas perdidas y contando.

Pero Naruto no lo escucho, estaba perdido en sus sueños despreocupado con el aparato dentro de la mochila que se encontraba en la sala. El celular yacía en las manos de Gaara que miraba de manera penetrante la pantalla.

Llamada entrante: Sasuke.

Solo fue hasta el timbrazo seis y un mensaje de texto después que Gaara se decidió a contestar la llamada.

– ¿¡Donde demonios estas Naruto!?

–No te preocupes él esta conmigo Uchiha.

Silencio. La voz furibunda al otro lado del teléfono le tomo procesar y reconocer ese tono de voz. No era la voz chillona que esperaba escuchar. La ira se hizo presente fluyendo en ebullición.

– ¿Por qué demonios se encuentra en tu casa?

– ¿Me pregunto por qué será? ¿No se deberá a tu nuevo hobie? A lo mejor Naruto vio algo que no debía mientras lo llevabas acabo.

–No te atrevas a tocarle un solo pelo o lo lamentaras Sabaku-no. No tienes una idea con quien te estas metiendo, esta vez no saldrás bien librado por meterte con mi hermano.

–No sé de que me hablas Uchiha, Naruto lleva en mi casa tres días ¿Y apenas notas que no esta en tu casa? Además que yo recuerde no e sido yo el que a buscado a tu pequeño hermano. Ha sido él mismo el que toco mi puerta. Bueno te tengo que cortar tengo que ir a despertar a Naruto que duerme en mi habitación, nos vemos luego Uchiha.

Se despertó cuando la voz de Gaara menciono el apellido Uchiha. Como si fuera un resorte configurado a levantarse al escucharlo, se levanto a toda prisa corriendo a la sala. Ahí en su mano derecha Gaara sostenía su teléfono celular, le dio miedo la expresión del pelirojo era algo que comúnmente veía en el rostro de su hermano. En sus labios una sonrisa escalofriante que detuvo sus pies a mitad de la sala.

–G-gaara– Llamo con inseguridad –Mi teléfono…ah…– No sabia como preguntarle, por un segundo todas sus ideas coherentes se esfumaron por el miedo.

Cuando el mayor noto su presencia en la sala aquella expresión desapareció, era increíble la velocidad y el tiempo en que le tomo cambiar. Ahora solo había una sonrisa cálida que siempre identificaba en sus labios. Pero aun así no podía bajar sus defensas, estaba alerta como si aquella persona que le miraba fuera a transformarse en alguien que él no conocía. Ridículo, pensó. Gaara no era como Sasuke, él no cambiaria su personalidad de un día para otro por que Gaara era confiable. Era su lugar seguro.

Así que desecho aquel instinto que le decía que era hora de volver a casa. Diciéndole que era mas seguro estar al lado de su hermano que con Gaara.

–Era Sasuke– Dijo con voz tranquila mientras extendía el teléfono hacia él, entregándoselo.

Por primera vez fue consiente de que había pasado demasiado tiempo en la casa Sabaku-no. Los días se le fueron tan rápido que no noto que esa era la mañana del lunes. Un día que se supone debería estar en casa esperando la llamada de su Niisan.

– ¡Por dios, Niichan va a matarme! – Grito asustado

Él no debería estar ahí, debería estar en casa. Existía un límite para ser ignorado por su hermano mayor y ese día era el lunes, cuando era el único momento en que el mayor se comportaba como su tutor. Cuando no había zorras entrando por su puerta.

–Esta bien Naruto no te preocupes yo te llevare a tu casa.

Pero esas palabras nunca se cumplieron. Ese día fue el último que vio a Gaara antes de que su hermano le prohibiera tajantemente volver a verle. No fueron mas de tres horas después de que vio a Gaara con su teléfono en mano que Sasuke entro por esa puerta como un demonio, fue la segunda vez que vio a su hermano en ese estado. Sin decir una palabra Sasuke se dirigió a Gaara propinándole tremendo golpe en la cara que termino en el suelo con la nariz rota, después una patada certera al estomago hasta que kanguro reacciono e intento intervenir por su hermano que yacía en el suelo sin aire.

Temari grito cuando kanguro también fue a dar al suelo. Naruto estaba anonadado, sin palabras parado a un lado de la mesa donde segundos antes todos desayunaban. Todo sucedió rápido ante sus ojos, solo saliendo de su estupor cuando a lo lejos el sonido de patrullas se escuchaban.

–Nos vamos ¡Ahora, Naruto! –Se estremeció, sin oportunidad de decir nada. Sasuke le tomo de la muñeca jalándole con fuerza.

–No lo volveré a repetir Gaara. Aléjate de Naruto o afronta las consecuencias, no habrá una próxima vez.

A veces creía que la estupidez era algo que solo él había adquirido. Que todos los genes malos de su familia se habían concentrado en él y por lo mismo el hacer algo que lastimaría a quienes amaba era algo que le salía natural. Ese día perdió a Gaara por dos años, hasta que hoy volvió a cometer la misma estupidez y ahora estaba seguro que nunca más volvería a verlo. Parcia que no escarmentaba. Pero esta vez no hubo gritos de su hermano al llegar a casa, la bofetada a su mejilla. Esta vez Sasuke le lastimaba de una manera lacerante que dejaría huellas de por vida.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice para que me odies tanto? No lo entiendo, cuando yo te quiero tanto – Despego su espalda de la pared, soltando al cuerpo sorprendido que le miraba con los ojos abiertos.

A pesar de todo el amaba a su hermano, como fuera Sasuke era lo mas importante de su vida. No quería que le tocara si no le amaba, si solo era por vengarse de alguna manera retorcida de él. Naruto era diferente de todas esas tipas, no quería ser tocado con esa clase de sentimientos, y como cuando era un niño oculto su rostro en la curvatura del cuello blanco.

–Te amo Niichan– Pronuncio con voz rota por el llanto, con las lágrimas bañando la piel alabastro. Se aferro con fuerza a él como el niño que aun se sentía, como el pequeño de siete años que busco refugio en los brazos de su adorado hermano cuando sus padres murieron.

–Perdóname si hice algo que te lastimo Niichan, no fue mi intención. ¡Yo… lo siento, Dattebayo!

Sasuke no se movió, no respondía a su corazón abierto. Lloro con más ganas cuando los brazos que creía le reconfortarían le alejaron.

–Hoy pasaremos aquí la noche, mañana en la mañana volveremos a casa y no volveremos a hablar de este asunto ¿Entendido?

Frio, la voz de Sasuke no podía sonar más cruel que es momento. Mirándole como si no fuera nada.

–No– Un murmuro desesperado al notar la espalda del azabache alejarse –No– Un grito que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta a la puerta abrirse – ¡No me dejes solo! – Un corazón desgarrando en suplica.

Pero Sasuke se fue, dejándole en esa habitación a oscuras con la ropa revuelta. Con el alma escurriendo sangre.

– ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! – Grito lacerándose la garganta sin importarle en lo mas mínimo encontrarse en un hotel.

La misma inocente voz que exclama amor, ahora profería palabras de odio.

Burning angelwings to dust (Quemando alas de ángel hasta hacerlas ceniza)

**NOTAS FINALES: **

¿Qué paso aquí? Bueno en este capitulo Naruto recuerda como es que deja de ver a Gaara por dos años, y también la continuación de lo que sucedió en el cuarto de hotel. Debo decir que el fic estará basado en el pasado de Naruto en lo que sucedió desde que tenia cinco años hasta la actualidad que tiene catorce. Así que las edades son algo importantes por eso las menciono mucho.

Sasuke es un bastardo lo sé, primero le dice que lo volverá su puta y al siguiente momento le dice que olviden todo. Jajaja es que es bipolar jajaja no es cierto. Sasuke tiene sus motivos para comportarse así.

Ya meteré un capitulo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke y otro de Gaara. Todo depende como ande mi inspiración.

Y creo que actualice más rápido que las otras veces ¿O no? En fin espero leer sus comentarios.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS COMENTARIOS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS! No los respondo por que no tengo mucho tiempo pero los leo todos siempre con una sonrisa.

Entonces nos leemos pronto.

Les mando muchos besos.

Chao, chao.


End file.
